Poetry Readings
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: ‘My precious goddess rests to sleep And in her head she’s counting sheep She clutches to her teddy bear She doesn’t know I’m standing there.’Complete! (This is it Mr. Peterson!)
1. Default Chapter

Poetry Readings

It all started after Mr. Venice started teaching about poetry. Ginny always thought poetry was a little dorky but after Mr. V taught her a little about it, she found that it could be pretty fun! she wasn't a very good poet, and  
anyone could tell that.  
  


"Princess Bella Mae  
Awake all night, she slept all day  
Upon her head she wore a crown  
Problem was, it was upside down!  
So now you know why they say  
Never EVER get directions from Princess Bella Mae!' "  
  
'That was slightly terrible,' she thought. She liked doing it. It was the reading it after word that was the problem.  
  


She didn't like to admit that she was bad at anything. She trudged slowly up the stairs to her bedroom. When she got there, she saw her friends grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What is it?" she asked staring at them. That was when Marie, a small Gryffindor 5th year, pulled a letter from behind her back.

  
It was still sealed, thank god! She tore it open and read, her eyes widening as the girls prodded her to read.  
  
'So fair and sweet  
the lovely lass  
Hair like the sunrise  
Eyes like new grass.  
With a voice as sweet as a summer breeze   
And manners gentle as a fawn,   
So sweet is that lass of mine  
And eyes the color of the dawn.  
Oh Ginny dear with smile sweet,  
your heart is good enough to eat.  
  
I love you Ginny Weasley.'  
  
Ginny's cheeks blushed crimson as she searched the page and envelope for a name. There was none. The girls were squealing and giggling all around her. "I bet I know who did it!" Marie grabbed it. She took it from Ginny's hands and started to read aloud. "Give it back!" She ran around and finally caught it, running into her bedroom. On the third step, she tripped, but continued running.

She saw a tiny red owl drop a letter and drop a letter.

'I see her tiny sprite like form

Run upstairs to reach her dorm

And as she trips on the third stair

Her uniform robe bottoms flare.'

Ginny looked around and started to blush. "Is there someone here?" She looked around once more, and climbed into bed, slightly scared. "If anyone's here, please go away!" She wiped a stray tear away. She clutched her teddy bear, Ander, and yawned.

When she woke up, she saw another letter on the table.

'My precious goddess rests to sleep

And in her head she's counting sheep

She clutches to her teddy bear

She doesn't know I'm standing there.'

And yet she didn't feel as scared as one would think. She pulled on her robes. She walked into the bathroom and got herself ready. "Well bye. Whoever you are………"


	2. Fingers in the Water

A/N Thank you my first and favorite reviewer! Miss IlOvErUpErTgRiNt rox! Oh, all of this poetry is original from… Me!

Fingers in the Water

Ginny ran her hands along the water. It was so beautiful. Both the water and the poetry were beautiful! She wished she knew who it was. He seemed to be really sweet. She yearned to see him now… Right this very second!

She stood up and walked as quickly as she could back to class. She hated being late for things. Especially Potions class. Snape gave terrible punishments. She could even swear that one of his biggest hobbies would be sitting in his room trying to think up delicious, evil punishments for the children!

She had pictures of the boy in her head. Brown hair maybe… Blue eyes and a motorcycle! Maybe he was part faerie and could fly! He would hold her in his arms and just sing to her, his wings fluttering around the two of them! She shivered just thinking about him!

Maybe he was an angel, sent from heaven to make her days more enjoyable. Maybe he was a ghost, or maybe he was a god! Cupid himself sent down from Mount Olympus, divorcing Psyche, just to be with her and love her every day and night until the day they both died!

She ran as quickly as she could to get to her class when she realized that she had left her homework! Damn it! She turned and ran back.

When she got to class, there was a letter on her desk.

"WHO IS FOLLOWING ME!?" she yelled, but was very embarrassed to realize that it was her potions test from the previous week. Well, at least she got a B!

She sat down and groaned when 23 points were taken away from the house.

"Who's following me? Who is FOLLOWING ME!? Why did I have to start screeching like a lunatic about people following me? Now people are going to think I'm insane talking to myself and what no-"

She was silenced when she slammed into someone and fell onto the ground. She looked up only to see a thick patch of white hair. The boy was scrambling to get up… Wait. White hair? Boy? There was only one possibility.

It was Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going you stupid Mudblood lover. Some of us are too busy to have to associate with Weasleys." Ginny looked down at her now _very dusty clothes and felt herself whimper._

Malfoy just looked at her and didn't start walking away.

"What's your problem now? Don't know a simple cleaning spell?" She shook her head.

"No. I don't know cleaning spells. My mom won't let me." He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Here."

He pulled out his wand and whispered something under his breath. The robes were perfectly clean.

Ginny smiled widely and spun in a circle. "Thank you!" He just rolled his eyes and walked away. "Just don't get in my way anymore, Weasley." She didn't know what to say!

She nodded wordlessly as the ever so mean Malfoy walked away from her.

~*~

When she got to her room she was pleasantly surprised to see that there were no poems in her room. Was it just a prank?

She hoped it wasn't…

But then again, it was kind of sweet to have someone writing poems for her… She just wished she knew who it was. And if it was a prank, who would be so cruel as to do something to make her believe she was loved when she really wasn't?

People were just so cruel! Ginny's blood was getting hot. She was no longer slightly nervous about people sending her those poems, she was now angry! The next poem she got, if she got any, she'd find out who it was and would kill, _kill, KILL!!_

She eased herself into a nice sleep, but was still angry. Would she have nightmares? No. But the person writing her poetry was sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing her bangs back and just looking at her as she slept.

A/N Sorry about the lack of poetry this chap! I can't find my notebook! But the next chapter will have a BILLION poems I promise!


	3. Odd Fighters

Poetry Readings  
  
It had been weeks since she got the poem and she was still reeking the benefits. All the girls in her year were surrounding her.   
  
"I can't believe that you got a poem!"   
  
"How romantic!"   
  
Ginny walked down the halls, books in her arms. She felt an arm reach over her shoulder and her books were thrown from her hands.   
  
"Hey!" she shouted, turning around. It was Goyle. He just enjoyed inflicting misery on the poor little girl.   
  
"Stop it." She felt her voice fall down her throat as she looked nervously up at him. He scared her, and quite understandably since he was so big… He was at least twice her size and at least three times her weight.   
  
"Why should I?" He grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up so she was up against the wall.   
  
"Let her go," said a sudden voice making her jump and look around to see whom her savior was. She couldn't see. His size was so immense that it was hard to see over his shoulder. All she could see was the white of his hair.   
  
"I said," he whispered, and Ginny saw that the large boy's eyes became suddenly nervous. He dropped her. Ginny fell, sprawled on the ground, and felt her robes tear.   
  
Whimpering, and trying to gather up all of her books, Ginny scampered as fast as she possibly could.   
  
That was when she recognized who it was.   
  
"Malfoy?" she muttered, slightly shocked but still trying to get her books up.   
  
"Yes?" He knelt down and started picking her books up with her.   
  
"I'm sorry about him. He's just a little…"   
  
Ginny scuttled up, snatching her books from him.   
  
"Thank you, but I don't need your pity."   
  
He rolled his eyes as she rushed away.   
  
"Women."

A/N Chapter three is up! I swear the next one I write will have poems! I still cant find the son of a gun…


	4. Learning

A/N Yay! I found my notebook! I'm sooo happy! POEMS ALL AROUND!

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around. Once again, there was no letter in her room. 

'Thank goodness…' But was she really happy about it? She somewhat missed the attention… She felt a tear fall down her cheek, but why was it there? She had no reason to cry this day!

She looked down at the floor as she walked, her hair hitting her cheeks as she did so.

Ginny scuttled into the Common room, sitting on the fluffy chair in front of the fireplace. That was when another poem landed at her feet.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Not another one…"

But she _was a little excited!_

She opened it, but she heard the twins coming so she didn't bother reading it yet. If they saw it, they would take it from her anyway.

"Hello boys," she said, stuffing the letter in the only place she could at the time; down her bra.

Fred looked at his little sister.

"You have a secret. I know you're hiding something. Tell me what it is and I'll let you live." 

Fred came from behind her and held an arm around her neck.

"Fred! I'm not hiding anything!"

He looked down, and from the angle he was standing, he saw something quite odd.

"Is it just me, or is one of your balloons slightly larger than the other?"

Holding her by the shoulders, he spun her around and looked at her chest.

"It is! What's in there?"

Ginny screeched as Fred slung one hand in her bra and grabbed the letter.

"Fredrick Weasley how _dare you violate me like that!" George patted the top of her head._

"It'll be alright there Gin-" Ginny reached up and swatted at his hands.

"Do not pat my head; I am not a dog!" She growled and leaped for the letter.

"You're sure about that now?" 

Fred opened the letter.

"'The long red hair will brush her cheek

Will tenderly brush her tears away

The soft perusing of her say

Will bring tears back another day.'"

George looked at Fred, Fred looked at George; then they both looked at Ginny.

Ginny turned, grabbed her notebook, and ran as quickly as she could out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"No Pansy, I don't want to go anywhere with you. I'm tired and I just want to go outside for a little while," Draco Malfoy said, grabbing a notebook and walking toward the door.

"But Draco, it just finished raining! It'll be wet outside!"

Draco just hurried as quickly as she could.

"I thought I'd never get away from the wench…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny sat under the Whomping Willow, opening her notebook and writing as quickly as she could.

"Ugh, I'll never get this poetry thing right!"

Draco looked at her sitting there.

'Damn girl took my spot…'

Draco stepped up to her.

"Might I ask why you're in my seat?" he asked, though his voice didn't come out as cruelly as he would've liked it to.

Ginny looked up.

"I don't see your name here. If you'd like to sit here with me you may, but by all means, this is not _your_ seat. It's a patch of grass under a tree. The _only_ patch by the way that isn't wet. So sit if you'd like, but don't make a big fuss about anything. I'm busy."

'The girl has balls…'

"What are you writing?" he asked with a curiosity that was quite harsh.

Ginny looked up.

"Oh nothing. It's just a poem."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Why, may I ask, are you writing a poem?" Ginny sighed.

Normally she wouldn't just go on blabbing her business, but she wasn't paying much attention, as she was trying to concentrate on writing.

"I have somewhat of a stalker writing me poems so I figured I'd write to him too."

Draco half-smiled.

"A stalker huh? You're day-to-day life is interesting enough for you to have a stalker? And if this stalker is one of which you've never met before, how do you expect him to get it?"

Ginny stopped writing mid-word.

"You know I hadn't thought of that…"

Draco took the notebook out of her hands and looked at the poem that was there.

"Ugh! I have to give you some poetry lessons. These suck."

Ginny pouted.

"Ten points to the boy of whom is blunt."

Draco half-smiled.

"I'm sorry Virginia but this is horrible."

Ginny crossed her arms.

"Well if you're the expert, you write one! From a girl to a boy."

Draco nodded.

"Alright then, I will."

'The morning breeze makes your eyes glow.

And my knees weaken

But I say not a word.

You cannot know me.

Though you do

You don't see me

Right in front of you.

This of which am I certain.

Close your eyes

And open your heart

To me.'

As Ginny read it over, she looked up at him.

"You wrote this just now?" Draco nodded.

"Yeah."

Ginny's jaw dropped.

"You're really good at this! Maybe you could teach me!" Ginny sat back on her heels.

Draco looked down and scratched his shoulder.

"I don't know if I could…"

"Oh _please Malfoy! I'll do __anything!"_

Draco scratched the back of his head.

"Well…"

Ginny opened her eyes widely, unintentionally giving him her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine, but you'd better be where I tell you, when I tell you. Every time. Do you hear me?" Ginny nodded.

She was tempted to call him sir just to tick him off.

But she didn't.

"Meet me in the library tomorrow at six."

"You have Quiddittch at six," Ginny said, remembering the game that was to take place.

"In the morning Virginia."

Ginny's jaw dropped.

"You expect me to get my bloody arse out of bet at 5:30 in the morning so I can meet you by six? Why so early in the damned morning!?"

"I don't know about _your_ friends, but if anyone saw me with a Gryffindor, I would never live it down. So it's either 6:00am, or never."

Ginny groaned.

"Fine, fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Virginia…  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N I found my poetry notebook! YAY!!! AH well. That last poem sucks I know it does but that was because I found that I couldn't find any poems from a girl to a boy! I was writing so intently on men to women I complete let the poor boys go unspoken for! I don't think the poem is too bad but it isn't the _best I've ever written that's for sure. _


	5. What Drives Us?

Harry watched Ginny as she entered the common room; a cute giggly smile on her little lips. He sighed, watching her walk across the room. Why couldn't he have guts when it came to her? Why did he always hide when she was around?

"Hey Gin?" he called, watching her long red hair fly around her hips.

"Hey Harry. I didn't see you. How was your day?" He pulled a hand through his hair.

"It was good. I was wondering if-"

"Ginny! There's another one!"

Ginny squealed and ran up the stairs as quickly as she could.

Harry sighed.

"Oh well… Maybe later…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"'My Princess yes she is

Oh yes my queen

She gets what she wants

All from me

She Is my darling

My sweet love

Oh how I need her

My baby beautiful.

But she doesn't love me

Does she?

My baby beautiful

Loves me not

She loves me not

She loves me not…'"  
  


All the girls sat around watching as Ginny read it aloud.

"Wow…" she whispered to herself.

"He loves you! Well, you have to love him back!" Ginny looked up at her friend.

"Spring! I don't even know who this person is and how can I love someone that I don't even know?" Spring shrugged.

"But he sounds so sad…"

Ginny laughed lightly.

"He's such a good poet… I wish I knew who he was just so he could teach me how to write!"

Ginny looked at Spring. She was such a good poet and she wanted a teacher… Ginny looked around the room.

The vase was moved. She had a vase on her desk that never moved but it was moved. In front of it was a white rose. Nobody knew that she liked white roses… nobody at _all knew…_

She stood next to the flower. There was only one… She lifted it and smelled it.

It was beautiful and there was no doubt about it. She put it back in the vase.

"I'm going to sleep mates. I'll see you in the morning."

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ginny opened her eyes, her arms were wrapped around a bear. A stuffed one.

But it wasn't hers. Or at least it wasn't the day before…

'A teddy bear here for your thoughts

and kissing him will help your heart

although it never will be me,

you having it will make me happy…'

Ginny looked at the bear.

"I'll name you Ray…" (A/N hehe, my teddy bears name!)

Running her fingers through her hair, she felt something… It was a red rose…

Roses were so addictive to her… She loved them so much! They smelled so sweet!

~*~*~*~*~*~

'Everything about her

All of it

Makes my mouth water…

Every inch of her makes me hungry

But I can do nothing.

She is forbidden…

She looks at me, and who does she see?

She's known me forever

I'm nobody to her.

When the stars fall, I'll hold her

But it wasn't me she saw

She doesn't want to see me…'

As he finished his poem, he looked at his owl.

"Take it to her my dear…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny stepped into the library. It was so early… Draco was already at the table with his wand tapping the back of his chair.

"You're late."

Ginny looked at her watch.

"Only by three minutes and sixteen seconds!" Draco stood.

"I said I didn't want you late and I mean what I say. If you're late again you can forget about these lessons." Ginny nodded obediently.

"Sit down. I take it that you have a poetry notebook?" Ginny nodded and pulled it out of her robes.

"Let me see one of your poems."

He read Princess Bella Mae.

"Ok kid, you need some serious help."

He pulled out a piece of parchment.

Writing quickly, Ginny watched him work with amazement.

'It's delicate shape

The color of snow

The winds stimulation

Makes it appear to glow

It's luxurious stem

As green as the grass

Is suddenly picked

By a spoiled young glass.'

As she read it over she looked up at him.

"You're terribly good…"

He half smiled.

"That's an oxy-moron is it not?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't really care." Ginny looked at the paper and re-read it.

"You're so good at this…"

Draco shrugged.

"I've been writing poetry for a while." Ginny nodded.

"I can tell that."

Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok, I have an idea. I want you to write a poem for me. Hmm… It doesn't have to rhyme. Just write what you feel. Just write and I'll put the format in and we'll be good."

Ginny lifted her quill.

'The-'

"What should I write about?"

Draco groaned.

"I have no idea. Just write for me ok?"

'The star-'

"But I have nothing to write about!"

Draco pulled the quill away.

"Just give me that. I'll start it out for you ok?"

Ginny nodded and watched him write.

'Floating softly in the breeze

Can't you see me?'

"Here, now you go."

"I can not see you

why would I want to see you?

I don't like you

You aren't nice

And you look funny.'

Draco tried not to chuckle as he read over her shoulder.

"Ok Virginia. Maybe we should just find something that you know something about… Here. Here's an author I think you'd like."

He handed her a book of poetry, but she didn't get a chance to see the title before Draco was standing.

"You read that and I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom."

Ginny looked down at the book.

'Lord Byron…'

She'd heard about him before from her muggle friends but had never actually read anything by him before.

She opened the book and saw a poem on the first page.

She Walks In Beauty

'She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade more, one ray less,  
Had half impair'd the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!'

Lord Byron (1788-1824)

Ginny looked at the words. That was what she wanted to write like. She knew it now. She wanted to write like this man, oh yes she did, and Draco was going to help her learn how.

When Draco came up behind her, Ginny jumped up.

"I want to write like him."


	6. I can feel you there

Ginny was writing as quickly as she could. She wanted to finish this poem so she could send it out within the hour. Draco had taught her how to write with grace and she wasn't nearly good yet, but she was learning. Her hands were shaking as she tied it up to the small owl.  
  
"Take this to whoever has been sending the letters to me. Please." And off she went. She was a very pretty bird... She went over her poem in her head, hoping that it sounded good.  
  
'I wish to know  
Where this mystery comes from.  
Why all the secrets?  
Why can't I know?  
  
Who pines for me?  
Who wants me for a love?  
For I swear if I knew  
I'd be willing as a dove.  
  
I'd accept your sweet kisses  
I'd accept your soft hands  
But since I don't know you  
My permission I can not grant.'  
  
Pretty good for a first try she had to admit. She just wished that she was better. She also wished that Draco was there to read it for her and tell her what he thought. She probably made a billion mistakes! She wished that that owl were back there so she could have her dumb poem back! She put her hand on her head.  
  
As she paced and waited for her owl to come back, she heard someone walk into the Owlery. She couldn't make out who it was, but she hid under the table as quickly as she could. It was a boy from what she could tell! It wasn't clear who it was though. He lifted a pale owl. It was an odd owl, for she was blue!  
  
"Go on my dear. Deliver this to her my darling girl." And the owl was gone. Her jaw dropped. That was her secret admirer! It had to be! I mean, well, obviously! What was she going to do? She was hyperventilating! Should she approach him? No, of course not! She couldn't do that!  
  
Ginny began nibbling at her fingernails. Before she had a heart attack, she was relieved to hear the boy leave the room. She wiped her sweaty forehead and walked down the stairs and entered her room. There was a big boquet of white roses waiting for her on the bed with a letter attatched to it. Another poem she assumed...  
  
She opened the envelope and looked at it. Her heart stopped when she read the words.  
  
'My heart beats  
Beats for you my love.  
I wish  
I wish I could have you  
But I fear  
That I can not.  
  
You are forbidden  
You do not understand  
I watch you  
Your soft eyes  
And your darling red hair.  
  
My dear, I saw you there  
In the Owlery  
Hiding from me  
That just shows...  
  
You Fear Me.'  
  
Ginny brushed her hair back from her face. She sighed. He had seen her?? How was that possible? he never even turned in her direction! That was impossible!   
  
A/N I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I was a very busy girl this summer but I'll try to make the chapters come out more quickly from now on! 


	7. Tubs and Happy Images

Ginny looked at the letter again. He sounded so sad! She didn't like it when people were sad because of her. She was walking as quickly as she could when she suddenly bumped her head into somebody.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." But when she looked up, she saw that it was Malfoy. She nearly screached when she noticed his hand on her butt, but then calmed down when she realized that he was trying to discreetly put a note in her pocket. So she simply smiled, waved, and kept on her way. That was a mistake though for Spring quickly grabbed her and threw her into Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"Are you CRAZY!? That idiot just touched your ass and all you can do is smile at him?? Why didn't you give him the hard smack that he deserves?" Ginny just smiled at her.  
  
"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone at all, ok?" Spring nodded, and pressed her ear up to Ginny's lips. After she was done whispering, Spring squealed.  
  
"Really! You two are writing poetry together!? That's practically dating!" Ginny rolled her eyes. It was not, but Spring liked to exagerate a little. Ginny wrung her hands.  
  
"But you can't tell anyone ok? He made me promise not to tell so I can't ok? And neither can you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was wandering around his room, thinking. He had writers block, and if he didn't bring Ginny a good poem to copy, she would be dissappointed. But why did he care if she was disappointed anyway? She wasn't that important was she?  
  
But he did love her smile.. He loved it when she laughed... He wished he could make her laugh the way her little friends could... Draco scratched his head. He really needed to take a shower...  
  
Standing up, Draco walked from the center of his private room, over to the bathroom. Pulling his black tee-shirt over his head, he gazed at himself in the mirror. He was satesfied. Perhaps a bit too satesfied. EVery girl wanted him. All but one... Why did it bother him so? Maybe because she thought she wanted someone else...  
  
Draco slipped into his tub. Oh how good that felt! He closed his eyes and dipped his head under the water slowly, sucking up as much moisture as he could. He slipped back up, flipping his hair back and wetting the wall behind him. He looked at the silver ring on his finger. His grandmother had given it to him only moments before she passed.  
  
"Give this to a worthy girl my Dragon. A worthy girl."  
  
Sadly, he turned it around on his finger. He knew that he'd never give it to Pansy, no matter if his father wanted him to marry her or not. His grandmother wouldn't have thought her worthy.  
  
'Grandmother would have loved Ginny...' He closed his eyes and a small red head ran across his eyelids. Her bright smile, her soft looking hair...  
  
'Stop thinking about her! She's writing poetry to someone that she doesn't even know. She has no time to think about you right now...'  
  
Hopping out of the tub, Draco dried himself off, put on his robe, and headed out to the library, unaware of an owl dropping a letter on his bed. 


	8. Willow Loves Me

When Draco entered the library, Ginny was already there. She was looking at her notebook and writing furiously. He liked it when girls wanted to please him...  
  
Ginny was writing quickly when two hands suddenly went over her eyes. Ginny jumped, her heart pounding. The hands were cold... She gently wrapped her fingers around the strangers hands and pulled them down to her neck, leaning her head all the way back on his chest and looking up. It was Draco. She blushed a little when he gave her a gentle half smile and ran his long fingers through her pretty locks.  
  
"You startled me." His eyes never left you.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"GINNY WEASLEY!" Ginny lept up just in time to catch sight of her big brother running up to them. She jumped in front of Draco quickly when she saw her big brothers fist out and ready for a punch. But uh oh... It was too late.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
Ginny was punched in the face instead. Ginny fell, crying as she felt her cheek swell. Standing back up quickly, she hit her brother back. She was pretty strong too, for the force of the blow knocked him to the ground. Her hand went up to hit him again, but Draco grabbed her by the hips and lifted her.  
  
"Shh. Stop. It was an accident Ginny, you know that." Ginny looked at him, looked at Ron, then ran from the library; leaving Hermione and Harry startled by the fact that Draco, not Ron, ran after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny ran out the door of the castle and ran into the grass. As she ran, the grass came higher and higher on her until it just grazed past her knee-highs. Draco was chasing after her. She had noticed him a few minutes ago but she just kept running. How dare that bastard of a brother hit her! Well, she knew it was an accident, but if he had kept his hands where they belonged, everyone would have been just fine! Now wouldn't they?  
  
Ginny sat on the ground under the Whomping Willow. It liked her, and never once since she had pulled that kite out of its leaves in the first year had the tree tried to whomp her. It just lifted its leaves and let her sit there, comforted by its shade and protected by its wild vines that would smack older brothers away from her.  
  
Draco hopped over to her.  
  
"What are you doing under the-" The tree smacked him as hard as it could, and the boy went flying.  
  
"Oh Willow! Let him under!" The vines raised slowly, and Ginny rushed out to get him.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Willow is just oddly over protective of me. The only people that ever tried to get me were my brothers and she doesn't like them."  
  
Draco wiped the dirt off himself.  
  
"That thing has a name? Well, at least it's a good judge of character," he muttered, hardly noticing that the small girl was holding her hand out for him to take. When he did notice, he just looked at her.  
  
"You can't get under without me. I'm the only one she likes. Just stay close, and don't say a word to her." Draco gave the most confused look that his face knew how to make.  
  
"Her? The tree has a gender? And how does it hear you if it hasn't got any ea-" Ginny stood on her toes and pressed her fingers to his lips.  
  
"Shhh. Don't say anything against her. It'll only make her mad and she'll kick you out from under her." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Talk about the kinds of sentances to give people the wrong impression... Anyone else heard that and didn't know what we were talking about would think that we meant a slut!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and crawled under the tree, unintentionally giving Draco a pretty good view of her white cotton panties. Willow caught him looking, and gave him a smack upside the head with a branch. Draco gave the tree a glare and crawled under with her.  
  
"My brother is a bastard, I know he is. He just doesn't know when something is absolutely none of his buisness! He just has to learn what to stick his nose into asnd what not to! I mean, he has to learn when to take no for an ans-"  
  
That was when Draco did something he probably shouldn't have. He took her face in his big cold hands, and pressed his lips firmly to hers. She whimpered gently and he realized with shock that this was her first kiss. He pulled away quickly; apologeticly.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that..." Ginny licked her lips and wiped her forehead. It was wet! That was when she noticed that his hair was wet. It smelled like... Was it really?  
  
"Raspberry?" Was that a blush on his cheeks?  
  
"Yea. My mom made it. It's a shampoo. She makes all sorts of different kinds and sends them to me to test out... She has a little shop that she sells this stuff at..." Ginny smiled.  
  
'I didn't know a Malfoy could blush...' 


	9. Kiss Me, I'm Napping!

'Doesn't she look lovley?  
  
Her soft auburn hair  
  
As it flies in the wind  
  
And her body is moving  
  
Her hips to the sea  
  
And the kisses  
  
Oh those kisses  
  
As they rip through my dreams  
  
Close your eyes  
  
My girl  
  
And kiss me'  
  
Ginny blushed as she read the poem. It was so sweet! She just wished she knew who was writing these poems! She wanted to know... Draco's face popped up in her head for some strange reason...He was oddly handsome... There was something about him that just made her... Weak wasn't the right word at all! She wished she was under that tree with him again. He was so gentle with her!  
  
Wandering around the halls, Ginny didn't notice that everyone was stepping out of her way and just staring at her. It was odd. Her nose was buried in the fold of the paper, reading it intently. She hardly noticed when she bumped her head into the chest of a certain blonde.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Hi!" It was Draco. (a/n duh!) He half smiled.  
  
"Where are you headed?" She yawned.  
  
"Oh, the library. I thought I was supposed to meet you there." He nodded.  
  
"In ten minutes. Why don't you come with me to the kitchens?" She nodded and followed him.  
  
"This is the latest." As he read, he raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm.. Have you met this guy?" he asked, running one finger along the fold.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Of course not!" He swallowed the salive at the back of his throat.  
  
"He says in this poem that he's kissed your lips. Now, unless he came while you were sleeping... Or he could be fantasizing about kissing you, yes that's it..." She stretched and flopped down on the couch in the kitchen, in front of the fire place. He looked down at her. Sitting beside her, he either didn't, or pretended not to notice how the couch sagged, and Ginny was pressed lightly to his side. He looked over at her as she spoke softly to the small elf. It blushed when she kissed its cheek, and it scuttled away.  
  
"Why you little flirt." She looked behind her shoulder to look at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, thrusting her hair behind her shoulder. He smiled and looked at his hand, pretending it was an elf. He made noises, attempting to mock Ginny, then slobbered wet, sloppy kisses on his hand. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Oh shut up. I was being nice. I love Dobby!" Draco rolled his eyes and waved the little elf over.  
  
"I want some hot cocoa. For both of us, ok? And whatever she asked for." He nodded and scuttled away.  
  
"Now. I think that we should get cracking on this poetry thing. I think you're getting a lot better than you were before, but we still have a long way to go before you're amazing." Ginny nodded in agreement. She wasn't amazing at all yet! That is, if she ever would be. Taking a piece of paper from her pocket, Ginny began writing hurridly. Draco looked over her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" She smiled.  
  
"I'm just working on another poem."  
  
Dobby walked over to the two of them with a tray. On it was two glasses of hot cocoa, and chocolate covered rasins. Ginny's hand quickly darted out for the rasins, and she inhaled half the package before she noticed Draco was staring at her. Blushing, she held the bag out, with her mouth full she said, "Want some?"  
  
He shook his head and took a small sip of cocoa. "I think your style is really starting to take shape. You're starting to find yourself." She half-smiled and chewed on another rasin.  
  
It was about ten minutes later that the two of them; with warm cocoa in their bellies, fell asleep. Ginny with her plump; sort cheek on his chest felt so at ease with his arms softly around her little body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, would you be quiet before someone hears you!"  
  
A/N Uh oh! What's gonna happen next! Tune in tomorrow for a new chapter!  
  
~*Sarah MCK*~ 


	10. Never Again

Draco opened one eye. Ginny's little body was pressed tightly against him, her soft cheek against his chest. Her little hands were around his hips, her little fingers barely touching each other.He leaned his head down and softly kissed her cheek. In her sleep, Ginny giggled and rubbed her forehead against his chest. Draco gave a slight smirk, (for he didn't quite know how to smile yet,) and closed his eyes again.  
  
"Come on Hermione, hurry up! You're slowing us down!" Draco suddenly panicked.  
  
"Oh shit...' He looked from his wand to Ginny, then from Ginny back to his wand.He had to think fast before they came in and saw the two of them together like this...  
  
"Instafly." And he was gone, Ginny tucked gently under one arm.  
  
"Dobby," Ron asked, walking into the kitchens.  
  
"Yes Mister Wheezy?"  
  
"Have you seen my sister? I can't find her." Dobby bit his hand.  
  
"Dobby cannot tell to you! Miss Ginny will be maaaaad at Dobby!" And he went off on a rampage; hitting his head on the floor and the stove, hitting so hard that a slight lump was becoming very visible on his little bald head.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Draco popped back up just inches from the Slytherin common room. Running his finger along the cold stone to find the one incredibly warm part of the wall, Draco pushed. A very low set of stairs appeared. After stepping down all 27 of them, Draco was finally back in his own private room. Draco rested Ginny in his bed and left the room to brush his teeth.  
  
Ginny was so sweet in her sleep... He couldn't get his mind off of her! Her dark red hair... Her beautiful green eyes... The freckles could have been done without but other than that she was perfect! Well, not perfect... Draco spit into the sink. With a flick of his wand, he was in his pajamas. Tugging off the pajama top, Draco crawled into the bed with Ginny, sliding both arms around her tiny, vulnerable... Beautiful body...  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Running. Running as fast as possible. A long hand wrapped itself suddenly around Ginny's arm, pulling her as roughly as it could.  
  
'No! Don't!' she shouted. Ginny was wrestling around, unaware that she was being pushed. Pushed back into the Chamber. 'No...' A punch came to her head. Then another and another. Ginny was fading in and out before she could finally decided to faint.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
"No! Let me go, please!" Draco heard her cry from the bathroom. Leaning his head out the door, he saw Ginny thrashing, tears streaming down her pink cheeks.  
  
"Don't make me go in there! Don't hurt me again, please!" Draco threw his toothbrush and ran. She was thrashing so hard that he was sure she was going to fall out of the bed! Kneeling on the bed beside her, he pulled her up into his arms.  
  
"Shh, Ginny it's ok!" She was still asleep, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Shhhh... Ginny it's ok, it's just a dream!" Ginny clutched tightly to his chest.  
  
"Don't let him hurt me again Draco! Don't let him hurt me!"  
  
Draco pulled her in his lap and lay his cheek against the top of her head.  
  
"Nobody will never hurt you again.  
  
A/N That's it for now folks! I will give ANYONE who can guess who the author of the poetry is a Cameo in the chapter after the one I've last written when you guess. I will give you ONE hint. They are not in HUFFLEPUFF, or RAVENCLAW. Remember, Things are never as they seem! 


	11. Oops

Ginny awoke to her face tightly pressed against something warm. It felt like skin... The sound of a heart beat was pounding against her ear. It was soothing, and oddly intimate... She opened her eyes to see Draco still asleep. His arms were wrapped loosely around her and his head was leaned forward on her shoulder. She closed her eyes again against his chest, easily falling back asleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"I know what'll cheer you up Ron. Let's go pull some pranks on Draco Malfoy! I found out where his room is." Ron half smiled.  
  
"See, this is why you're my best friend." And they both left the room, Hermione following behind with the large book in her hands.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Ginny, open your eyes." Ginny rubbed her face against his shoulder. Draco blew a gentle raspberry against her neck. She giggled softly and pulled away.  
  
"Come on, wake up. It's almost noon. We're way late for classes." Ginny shook her head.  
  
"If we're this late, let's just stay here. I don't feel like moving." He half smiled and pulled her back into his arms. He had expexcted her to jump up screaming that she had to take a shower or something like that. But she didn't. She just wanted to sleep. But he didn't. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now, and never let her go. Her lips were so plump...  
  
Ginny turned around in her sleep, leaning her head backward so that the back of her head was on his chest. He slipped his arms around her stomach, his thumb accidently brushing her breast. Or was it an accident? He just wanted to kiss her so badly...  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Ok here we go... Warm brick, warm brick..."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ginny looked up at him. She had felt it obviously. She knew it was an accident, but accident or not, it had startled her.   
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. She turned back around, sliding herself up so they were eye to eye.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Leaning her face forward, Ginny took his lower lip in her mouth and nipped at it gently. Draco shivered and slipped his hands to her face, pulling his lip away. He kissed her hard, the way he had wanted to before. He tried to be gentle, but it just wasn't his nature.  
  
Ginny whimpered when he pulled away. His lips trailed down her neck and settled on her shoulder, sucking roughly. She tried to pull away, but found that she didn't really want to... Her friends would freak if they saw the hickey on her shoulder, but that was ok. This just felt too amazing!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"I got it! Here we go. Be careful Hermione, there are some stairs. Here Ron, hold the Dungbombs."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ginny pulled away and took deep breaths, leaning her head against the pillow. Draco leaned his head down two, and nearly jumped when the door to his room swung open, and they heared a scream.  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY!" Ginny hopped out of the bed.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
A/N Come on people! Guess!   
  
So far:  
  
Harry-2 votes  
Draco-1 vote 


	12. Three Letters More

A/N Good job on your guessing people! Another hint here! It is NOT Draco. I know, I know. I can feel your gasping from here. lol. On with the show!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny looked up at her big brother.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here?" That was all she could think to say as Ron pulled her out of the bed.  
  
"I think I should be asking you that very same question Virginia!" Ginny winced. Only her grandmother called her that and even then she disliked hearing it.  
  
"Ron, please calm down-" Hermione   
  
Ron turned and walked silently from the room. Hermione followed and Harry just stood there, looking at her.  
  
"You'd better come with us. Ron's going to have a fit." Ginny stood up off the bed and looked longily at Draco. He looked down, as if to say, 'Go with him.'  
  
Ginny followed sadly, giving Draco one last sad glance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny spent nearly an hour in the Common room listening to Ron shout. She felt like she would die when all the other Gryffendores rushed from their rooms to see if she was ok after he was done. But she was just fine. Upset, but fine.  
  
A letter flew into the room and into her lap. She smiled and opened it. She really needed one right now.  
  
'My poor little dear  
Stuck with a brother like he  
For two more years  
But I will protect you  
My little dove  
Wrap you with  
A quilt of love  
Three letters more pass  
And you shall learn  
Who I am  
For better  
or worse.'  
  
She was going to find out who he was in three more letters... (a/n three more chapters!) She was worried again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny didn't see Draco for another good week. She was sure he thought she was a fool for letting her brother push her around like that!  
  
Ginny stepped into Potions class, at least ten minutes late, but Snape didn't even say a word. Had he... Had he smiled!?  
  
'Oh God, he heard what Ron did to me too... Why is it always me??'  
  
Ginny picked up her roll of parchment and began to copy what was on the board.  
  
"Now, who can tell me what this potion is?" He held up a tiny vial of pale blue liquid. Ginny didn't see Draco step into the door-way.  
  
"It's a very hard love potion called 'Subsistance D'Amour.' It takes a root called sorga which is only found at the very bottom of a mandrake. The mandrake needs that part of him to live, and you can't kill a mandrake or it won't work so you have to wait for it to die naturally which could take two to three hundred years." Snape just stared at her with his jaw open. How did she know that?  
  
"V-very well done Miss Weasley. 20 points to Gryffindor. Yes Mister Malfoy may I help you?" Malfoy smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Professor McGonagall would like to see Ginny if you don't mind sir."  
  
Snape cocked his head to the side at Ginny, telling her to go. And that Ginny did without another word spoken.  
  
When she exited the room with Draco, neither of them spoke. She didn't know where they were going, but it was most certainly not to McGonagalls office because they were going the wrong way!  
  
He opened a tiny door and shoved her in, him going in with her. It was very dark in there... She couldn't see a thing!  
  
She suddenly felt a hand grab her arm as she heard the door slam. Before she could scream, she was pressed against the wall and two lips saught out hers. She whimpered lightly out of shock, but was soon kissing back. She was afraid, there was no doubt about it, of being caught by her brother, but at the moment she wanted to throw that thought way behind her.  
  
Draco's hands left the place on the wall where they had been to trap her, and went to her cheeks, rubbing the soft place just below her eyes.  
  
Ginny stood on her tiptoes and slipped her arms around his neck, allowing his tongue to pry open her lips.  
  
He pulled away, his lips trailing down her neck.  
  
"I missed this all week..." Ginny's heart began to pound in her chest when his hands left her cheeks and trailed to her bottom, giving it a light squeeze in his palms. His lips jumped back up to hers when he felt her gasp.  
  
Ginny was happy again, for the first time in a week. Draco knew just how to make her that way. He kissed her, and kissed her and kissed her...  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Draco-6  
Harry-2  
All the girls playing a trick on her-1 


	13. Always There

A/N I finally got my Microsoft Word back! I can get everything up the right way! Ok, so far we have come to these conclusions: the poet is neither a Hufflepuff not a Ravenclaw. It is NOT Draco, and the newest piece of information that I will add now: it is not a student, and it is not a teacher. Also, Ginny knows this person very well. Here we go!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny wandered down the halls, a goofy grin on her face as she thought of the previous day. She wished that would happen more often… As she walked, she didn't notice a shadowy figure behind her, just following her. He was staring, watching everything she did; every place that she went. She was in too much of a daze to even notice, but it was a little frightening to have someone follow you around, now isn't it?

"Miss Weasley, you're late." Ginny bit her lip and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Professor. I was at the library." She nodded Ginny over to her seat.

Ginny pulled a roll of parchment out and began writing hurriedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny walked into the Great Hall, unaware of the three eyes on her. Her brothers, Draco's, and our infamous poet. Ginny sat by her friend Kayle, and they began speaking of their day.

"I'm sorry Kayle. I'm sure you'll do better next time! But, yea, I have something to tell you. If you tell anyone, I swear on my mother that I'll break your jaw!" Kayle nodded.

"Do tell!" Ginny took a deep breath and relayed the entire story. By the end, Kayle was screaming.

"No way on bloody Mercury!! He did not ki-!"

"Shut the hell up! And yes he did! I know, I could hardly believe it myself!" Kayle looked up only to see Draco's head snap down.

"Are you for real or are you just pulling my leg?" Ginny nodded.

"I'm for real, I swear!" Kayle fanned herself.

"I can't believe this… He's even cuter than Harry! And you have him now!" Ginny shrugged.

"I mean, I don't _have him. He kissed me a few times but it's not like we're dating or anything."_

Kayle groaned.

"You've snogged him at least thrice and you're not even _dating _yet?" Ginny shrugged. She hadn't thought about it. He probably didn't even like her like that, why should she worry about going out with him?

Ginny stood up.

"I'll see you in the common room. I have to go study." And with that she was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco watched with hungry eyes as Ginny left the Great Hall. He wanted her… He would have followed her, but her brother's eyes were following her with a vice grip that wouldn't let go. What was it about the girl that made him want? He just felt empty every time he saw her, but wasn't close enough to hold her…

Her whole body was so soft… So vulnerable that he was afraid that if he held her too tightly, she'd bruise. There was nothing about her that he didn't find sexy from her tiny nose to her long luscious legs.

He looked down at his pale hands, covered with scars. Just because she was a Weasley, his house would never understand his decision. If he wanted to be with her, he'd have to hide it from everyone else…

Wait, he didn't want to be with her! A snog. That was all she was good for. A snog… Why was he thinking this way all of the sudden? She was a Weasley, a Gryffindor, poor, a muggle lover… What was it that made him crave her so? The way she had whimpered when he sucked on her neck… The way she had gasped when he grabbed her bottom… She was so virginal like no other girl he had been with before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny turned the water in the tub on, the bubbles filling up to the tip of the tub. Untying her robe, she allowed it to slip slowly to the floor. Lifting one pale leg and then the other, she slid into the tub, wetting her hair with steamy water. It felt so good to her aching muscles.

She closed her eyes, allowing the bubbles to surround her body and pop.

'You were almost kind

You were almost true

Don't let me see

That other side of you'

Guster ran through her head. She dipped her head under the water, wetting her whole head. The water smelled like cherries… And so would she when she got out. She didn't mind though. She liked the scent personally. She sighed and rubbed the soap filled poof over her chest, feeling very feminine. Living in a home with so many brothers, the only time she could feel like a girl was when she was taking a bath so she got used to spending hours at a time in there.

Ginny felt the bubbles begin to pop all around her, making her giggle for it tickled her delicate skin. Her hair was so long when it was wet… It nearly touched her bellybutton! She felt the water begin to become cool, so she knew it was time for her bath to sadly come to an end…

Walking into her room, Ginny found her favorite pair of purple pajamas and put them on, not caring that they were too big. She snuggled gently between her covers and lifted up the box full of poetry she had aquired. She didn't even notice the new one on her dexk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Your soft sweet skin

Is tickled sweet

By cherry bubbles oh so neat

Your giggle makes me go so weak

But two poems more and we shall speak.'

Ginny sighed as she read the letter over and over again. Who could this phantom poet be? She wished she knew… He was so good with words… Wait a minute… Why was she so sure that this person was a girl?? The only good male poet she ever met was Draco! All the rest were girls!

That could be why they said it was forbidden for them to be together!

She looked around her room. That would also explain how they knew everything about her… The fact that they had been in there with her when she was in the tub though frightened her…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N What do you think? The story will be done before next week, so you'd better start cracking on guessing who it is! I want someone to cameo in my story! Until next time, Sarah McK


	14. Cherry Passion

A/N Ok, nobody has guessed it yet! No, it isn't Draco. It isn't Harry. It isn't ANY student. It isn't a teacher either. C'mon people, you're smarter than this!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny smelled her shoulder. She smelled like cherries… Giggling softly to herself, she felt Kayle curl an arm around hers.

"What are the plans for today little love bug?" Ginny smiled. It was Saturday so there was really nothing to do. She wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade because her mother was still mad about when Ron told her about herself and Draco Malfoy in the same bed together.

"Nothing really. You're going to town and I'm stuck here alone sadly…" Kayle kissed her cheek loudly.

"You know I'll bring you some candy back."

Ginny smiled.

"See, that's why I love you! Well ok no it isn't, but it helps a bit!" Kayle rolled her eyes and walked with her into the Great Hall. Her hair had curled a bit in the tub, and she was surprised at how many boys noticed. Seamus even hugged her when she got to the Gryffindor table. She could feel him smelling her.

"Is that a new perfume Ginny? It smells nice." She half-smiled.

"Thank you Seamus. No it's just some bubble bath."

She sat next to Hermione who also smelled her hair.

"Ginny," she whispered in a panic, "Why are you wearing an aphrodisiac perfume?" Ginny's jaw fell.

"I didn't know! It said bubble bath on the tap! I thought it was… Why would anyone put an aphrodisiac in my bubble bath?" Hermione shook her head and stood.

"We have to get you out of here. Even _I_ want to kiss you and I'm not a lesbian." Ginny followed her out nervously, with slight fear in her eyes.

A few male teachers felt their eyes following her as well. Professor Snape swallowed the saliva at the back of his throat.

"The Weasley's get more and more bothersome every time I see one." And he swallowed some pumpkin. Dumbledore just followed his gaze with a smile on his face.

"Aye but they do then don't they?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny whimpered as Hermione scrubbed her back with strong lavender oil and a wash cloth that made her ache.

"Is the smell going away?" Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know what they put in that thing. They're awfully good if they can do aphrodisiacs. That's post-training work. He must have studied for months to do this. I think it was your little poet boy. Why won't he just leave you alone?" she shrieked.

Ginny lifted an arm. Her skin was red and raw from the amount of scrubbing that Hermione had done.

"Please just let me out! I promise I won't go near any boys at all! Just let me go before all of my skin is gone, please!!"

As she crawled from the tub, she felt her whole body. That girl sure had some strong arms with the way she scrubbed there!

Ginny pulled her robes back on and left the common room, walking down the halls with such quickness that she was sure if she bumped into someone that they would fall head first.

And she did.

But they didn't.

"Oh I'm sorry-" Whoever it was grabbed her arm and stopped her from rushing off, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Ginny was a little surprised and looked up. She was relieved to see Draco standing there.

"Are you nuts?? What if my brother had seen that!?" He chuckled softly.

"He's in class already. _You_, little missy, are late for class. Again." She groaned and turned to run off again. Draco just grabbed her arm again.

"Come on, stay with me. We can go to my common room and…" He punctuated his sentence with yet another breath taking kiss. Ginny didn't let go this time. She just stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips tighter onto his and weakened in his arms. It was only when his fingers touched her raw back when she protested.

"Draco, I'm missing class!" And she ran off again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she got to her room after classes, she was greeted by another poem on the desk.

'My cherry pleasure

On your skin

Makes me want to sin.

Hold you tight

With all my might

And make you weak for me.

This one last letter

Of secrecy

Will help me let you know

I met you in the snow.' 

Ginny sighed. That didn't help… She couldn't remember meeting anyone when it was snowing out! Not a one…

Well, there was _Dumbledore_, but she was only five then.

A/N That's the last chapter before you know who the culprit is!


	15. Ohhh

**A/N This is the last chapter people! Enjoy it tons! If you find any mistakes, just email me at KissMyKitten@lissamail.com Thanks for reading, and there will be _no_ sequel as of yet. I'm starting a new story called Don't Speak in a few weeks, so read it! Oh, and if you like my writing style and want to read some similar stuff, go to http:// www.fanficti on.n et/~My sticalStarlight Her best stuff, I think, is Did You? I Don't Believe in Fairytales and Strip Poker. Lol, no, it isn't what you think!!! (*cough*liar!*cough*)**

**Well, on to reading then!!**

**~*~                                         ~*~                                                  ~*~**

Ginny opened her eyes, less than excitedly.

Today would be the day that she met her secret poet! She hoped it was someone great… They were defiantly smart, for their poetry was outstanding. Could it be Draco? He was great… But it couldn't be! Her poetry would arrive when they were together sometimes! No. It wasn't Draco. She ruled him out of her head.

Standing up, Ginny slipped her pajamas off her shoulders. Her black robes were staring at her as she slipped on the first white knee-high. Next she slid on her Mary-Janes and then her white skirt and tee-shirt. She was nervous…  She had no idea when her poem was going to come! She just wished it would come to her so her nervousness would cease.

She walked slowly into her advanced Potions class. Professor Snape looked her up and down.

"You're late Miss Weasley." Ginny sighed and looked down, her small hands shaking as they tried to keep hold of her bag.

"I'm sorry professor. I did-" Snape shook his head and took her arm, pushing her toward an empty chair.

"Just sit Miss Weasley. Mr. Malfoy, help her."

Ginny leaned over his shoulder and wrote down quickly as was possible. Draco's lips grazed her ear softly.

"I'll take points off next time you're late Miss Weasley…" Ginny's heart jumped at Draco's brazen whisper. Her writing became quicker as his hand slid down her leg. Gently, he drew pictures with his finger against her soft white skin. She felt her hands begin to get distracted as her handwriting became loads messier.

"Move your hand," she growled under her breath at him.

He smiled, looking from her thigh back up to his hand,

"Ok." His hand trailed from her knee to the underside of her robe, and under her skirt. Gently, he began tracing little circles against her inner thigh.

Ginny swallowed.

"Very funny. You know that's not what I meant." He smiled. The sudden withdrawal of his warm hand made her slightly gloomy.

"Alright then. I'll see you after classes though. We'll continue this…" he gave her neck a soft peck, "then." He quickly went back to his work before Snape could say the words that his mouth so wanted to say.

                       ~*~                                         ~*~                                                  ~*~

As she walked the corridors, she saw plenty of suspects. Boy after boy watched her, teacher after teacher passed her by.

Word of her letters finally coming to an end passed like an arrow through a forest full of wildebeests. There were very few that didn't know, and those that didn't were quite obviously lying.

She stepped into her Charms class almost fifteen minutes late. Nothing was said. Her test had an A on the top right hand corner. She was completely confused about everything. Why wasn't she being yelled at?

Ginny stood when Charms, her worst subject, was over. Her next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. She didn't like the subject, but at least Professor Lupin was back!

Sitting down, Ginny slid her bag off of her shoulder and dropped it to the ground. This was going to be one long day…

                       ~*~                                         ~*~                                                  ~*~

Ginny trudged up the steps to Gryffindor Tower. There it was… The letter… The last letter that she was ever going to receive from this mystery person…

She lifted the envelope and almost had a heart attack when she turned it around so she could open it. There it was. T he Hogwarts Seal. She knew that she wasn't in trouble because they never sent you things like this. She opened the letter and looked at it, suddenly hyperventilating. At the very bottom of the poetically formatted paper was a name. But not just any name. Signed in loopy, curvy, very fantastic handwriting, it was clearly written,

'Albus Dumbledore.'

Standing up from her seat on the bed, Ginny ran. This was all such a huge embarrassment! There she was, expecting the romance of a lifetime and the letters were being written by her ten million year old Headmaster!

She tumbled through the doors until she reached the outside world. There in the corner were some other Gryffindor's that she knew.  Dina McGrinna She was the year ahead of her, a 7th year with strawberry blonde, shoulder length hair. Her hazel eyes made her the most wanted 7th year girl in Gryffindor. Her freckles and fair skin, plus her Quidittch habits just added to that fact. Her family were all Knights, that fact was well known also.

As Ginny ran out, Dina's twin brother Jarlath waved and smiled, but Ginny's eyes were too full of tears to even notice.

She also, hardly noticed that Draco had seen her running all the way from the Pitch, and was now following her from high above her head.

Ginny was leaned against a large tree, her tears soaking it.

"Ginny?" He hopped off his broom nearly fifteen feet from the ground.

"What's the matter Gin?"  She gripped the front of his shirt, her eyes draining themselves of the extra water.

"It was a trick… They were making a huge fool out of me…" Draco kissed the top of her head.

"What are you talking about? Who made a fool of you?" She wiped her nose.

"I got the last letter today." She wiped her nose again. Draco took her face in his hands and wiped her wet eyes. He first kissed her right eyelid, and then the left.

"The name on the envelope said Albus Dumbledore!" Draco sighed and pulled her into his lap.

"Accio Poem."  Within minutes, the latest poem was in his hands and he opened it.

"I don't want to hear it!" she wailed, but he held her tightly in place.

"At least give him the chance to explain. You have to at least read it." That was when Ginny realized how utterly disgusting it was that there was a possibility that her headmaster had a crush on her… It was just utterly gross!

"'You chose him

Over me,'" Draco read,

"'That's ok

But you want more

To know who I am

I'm Headmaster Dumbledore.

I knew who you wanted

And who wanted you.

I set you up dearies

I set up you two.

Now please don't be terribly

Angry with me

I just wanted both of you

To be eternally happy.

                    Dumbledore'"

Ginny swallowed the saliva that was at the back of her throat. He set her up?

"He set me up? Eternally happy? Who would want me?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Ginny?" Ginny looked up at him with her bright brown eyes.

"What?" He rolled his eyes and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He pulled away and she licked her lips.

"_Oh_…"

**A/N That's all folks! What do you think? Review for me!! _Please!!! _**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

**V**


End file.
